The Activist
by bluesea
Summary: Yugi is an animal lover, empath and activist what will happen when he sees Anzu dressed in a fur dress and coat. What will Yami do? Anzu bashing
1. Activist

Anzu came in with a long fur coat for the special party Yugi planned for his school class a day after graduation. She took the fur coat and threw on the couch.

Yami came in the room and was less enthused to see Anzu. He always wondered why Yugi associated with her.

//My aibou has such a good heart he cannot see how wicked she is//

"Hi Yami are the drinks set yet? Yugi asked

"Yes aibou Anzu just came in"

"Hi Yaminukins!!" she shrieked

"Hi Anzu how are (cough) you"

"I'm wonderful and yourself'

"I'm fine"

Anzu walked closer towards Yami and stroked through his chest Yami was disgusted inside.

"Now that I graduated from high school and I'm thinking about going to New York to become a dancer I just wanted to know would you like to come with me?

_That witch had the nerve to ask me I want to go to New York with her is absolutely stupid_ yami thought.

_(I would have to leave my friends and most importantly my darling aibou and I just can't go anywhere without him I can barley handle him going to college by himself much or less being thousands of miles from him away and that bitch has the nerve to try to split us up she knows how much I cherish and love him)_

"I'm sorry Anzu but I can't leave Yugi!"

"What is so special about that brat Yami you know that you and I had chemistry we out on a date together and you saved me from that rapist five years ago."

_(Oh that bitch! She called my aibou a brat and said we had chemistry a delusional bitch indeed)_

"Anzu I only went out with you because Yugi said so"

"Everything's about Yugi! I'm so tired of hearing his name.

"We have something Yami and you know it and all you need to do is accept it and forget about that shrimp. Breakaway!"

"Enough can't your stupid little head realize that I don't want to be with the only reason why I am associated with you is because of Yugi not everything is about you and your narrow minded world."

"Fine! The only reason why I came I just to see you not be near Yugi!

Anzu grabbed her fur coat and leave until she heard a scream

"How could you!"


	2. reason

"How could you Anzu!"

"How could you do this to them!"

"What in the hell are you talking about!"

Yugi backed away slowly from Anzu slowly collapsed himself on the floor"

You did this to them yugi said on the verge of crying

"Aibou what's wrong what did Anzu do?

Yugi put his hand on his chest and started hyperventilating. Yami who saw this quickly rushed to his aid.

"Yugi tell me what's wrong! Yami asked seriously

It's the c-c-coat sh-she's wearing it's made of real animals."

"I don't understand aibou?"

Then Joey came out with a paper towel wiping the sweat from Yugi's face.'

"My aibou is sweating! Tell me what's wrong with him he needs a doctor!"

You mean you don't know? Joey asked

About what! Yami exclaimed

"Yugi's an animal empath"

What!

"It's true I found out when I first met him I wore a fur coat and Yugi collapsed on the floor and started crying as soon as he saw me wearing it he started going through his crying fits and ranting about how I killed them.

Then what happened?

"As soon as I took the coat off he calmed down and then he gave me the explanation for his fit."

You see Yami! Yugi is born with the gift of animal empathy he feels whatever they feel and has the deepest compassion for them. After the whole ordeal Yugi educated me on the value of animal life and changed me on how I feel about animals"

"I did not know this"

To Yami it explained everything on why Yugi does not like wearing fur and always praying whenever he eats meat and why and he volunteers at animal shelters and why he wants to become an animal doctor and study zoology.

"This completely explained everything!"

"He's born with that gift man and we have to respect it unlike some people"

"What do you mean Joey?" while he was fanning a damped and shocked Yugi.

"Anzu knew about Yugi's gift and yet she had to nerve to show up here tonight and wear that thing!"

"Anzu you whore you dare bring my aibou pain after he invited you to come to the party!"

"You seriously are going to believe this act he is doing come on Yami he's acting"

Anzu took off her fur coat and dropped on top of Yugi. Yugi escaped Yami's tight grasp and started convulsing.

"They're hurt and she killed them!" She's a witch she deserves to die!!

"You nasty ignorant slut!! How dare you!! Yugi invited you to this party from his heart and you do this to him you classless trollop!"

Yami grabbed Anzu's arm tightly and threw her out of the house and threw the fur coat at her.

"You don't come here ever again you go to New York and you stay there!!

Yami quickly slammed the door and rushed to Yugi's aid embracing him.

"What's wrong with him he doesn't even know I'm here what's wrong with my baby!!

Joey quickly grabbed the pack of ice and soothed his head with it.

We just need to cool him down he's just in shock he will calm down in like thirty minutes. All we need to do is just lay him down so he can rest.

**Thirty minutes later**

Yugi slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw Yami watching over him.

"Yami what happened?"

"Hey angel are you okay"

"I've must have had another fit"

"Yeah you did Joey gave you a relaxant so you can calm down."

"Oh ra I'm so embarrassed Yami you must be disgusted with me"

"For what angel!"

"I didn't tell you the truth on my disability"

"It's not no disability aibou! It's a gift from ra!

"And a curse! I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think of me as being crazy or a mutant or something."

"I will never think that low about you angel you are nothing but pure to me."

"It' just with me I have this urge where I can't control it it's so o-overwhelming I either cry or fight like an animal act like them and oh ra this so embarrassing.

"What is it love"

"I-I-I tend to have a c-c-cycle like an animal with me I go into h-h-h-heat like a cat or a dog."

Yami stared at Yugi in bewilderment he always wondered how come Yugi doesn't like to have sex despite their intimate involvement.

"Is that the reason why you refuse to make love to me?"

"Yes because my urges tend to alter my personality a little I try to control but it's so hard sometimes I try to ask you if you want to have sex with me but I didn't want to rush you."

"Oh aibou I had no idea"

"Another thing too is that while you were away in Tokyo helping grandpa during the convention I almost had sex with someone a stranger.

Yami tried to hold back these thoughts he never thought Yugi would act that impulsive before he would damned if another person touched his aibou the thought of just that person made him want to vomit.

"Yami please say something are you mad?"

"No angel it's just that whenever feel a little urge coming please tell me I will not let any other person have or take advantage of you. You're my angel, my heart, my life!"

"I love you so much Yami thank you for understanding it means a lot to me"

"I love you so much aibou seeing you pain hurts me!!"


	3. Notes and decisions

**I will let you guys decide if there should be a sequel to the activist if so please let me know through your review who ever has the most response on a certain story will have the story submitted.**

_Feral Yugi: In this sequel Yugi does not want to admit to Yami that he is in heat due to his empathy. What will happen when Yugi's urges take control and causing him to have strange behavior that have his Yami worried._

_A Stronger Power: Yugi's empath powers are growing rapidly causing major repercussions in his behavior. His empathy has reached to it's highest peak how will Yugi control his power. _

_Exposed: Yugi's empathy powers have goon public to the entire town. Now researchers want to study and use him as a guinea pig slowly decreasing his humanity. Will Yami save his aibou and take revenge on the people who kidnapped and used his aibou._


	4. Solution

_Alright everyone thank you for your support and review of The Activist I am glad that you enjoyed the prequel to the story._

_Since there was a response of mixed reviews to the sequels I decided to please everybody be doing both sequels using a step by step method starting with Feral Yugi then working myself up to the story Exposed .These stories will be in same timeline and setting. If you think there should be Anzu bashing please say in your review._

_I am glad you enjoyed The Activist and I hope you will also enjoy the sequels._


End file.
